


Comment tu t'appelles? (French version)

by Kerbella, Seventysixtyniner



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gibson mérite un peu de bonheur, M/M, Pining, Traduction d'une fanfiction anglaise, Translation, english to french translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerbella/pseuds/Kerbella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventysixtyniner/pseuds/Seventysixtyniner
Summary: Traduction en Français de la fanfiction du même nom...................................................................................................................................................« Nous devons nous battre même durant notre sommeil » Songe le français en observant le jeune anglais dormir.Il souhaiterait pouvoir tendre la main et effacer d’un geste les marques de contrariété qui troublent le front du garçon : il aimerait pouvoir le réconforter. Et pourtant, il sait bien que cela est impossible, surtout avec la barrière de la langue qui se dresse entre eux.





	Comment tu t'appelles? (French version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comment Tu T'appelles?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768646) by [Seventysixtyniner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventysixtyniner/pseuds/Seventysixtyniner). 



Alors qu’il embarque dans le train il se dit qu’il ne reverra jamais sa patrie.

A cet instant, les Allemands sont probablement en train de prévoir comment réduire Paris en un tas de cendres fumantes. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux à cette pensée mais il se refuse à les laisser couler : premièrement car il veut se sentir fort, mais aussi parce qu’il ne peut pas se permettre d’attirer l’attention sur lui. A la place, il suit les deux seuls visages qui lui sont familiers alors qu’ils s’installent dans une des cabines du train.

Juste en face de lui se trouve le garçon qui l’a rageusement pris à parti lorsqu’ils étaient encore dans la cale du bateau trouvé sur la plage de Dunkerque. Il n’avait pas compris à ce moment ce que le jeune homme disait, mais lorsqu’il avait avoué être français ce dernier n’avait absolument pas eu l’air d’apprécier cette révélation. « Ils m’auraient tué » se dit-il, « s’il n’y avait pas eu … »

Recroquevillé à côté de lui, la tête reposant sur l’accoudoir de la banquette, se trouve le premier Anglais qu’il a rencontré à Dunkerque. Ses yeux sont clos, mais son visage se crispe par intermittence et il fronce les sourcils comme s’il était en proie à un cauchemar.

« Nous devons nous battre même durant notre sommeil » Songe le jeune français en le regardant.

Il souhaiterait pouvoir tendre la main et effacer d’un geste les marques de contrariété qui troublent le front du garçon : il aimerait tellement pouvoir le réconforter. Et pourtant, il sait bien que cela est impossible, surtout avec la barrière de la langue qui se dresse entre eux deux. Il se résout finalement à simplement regarder le soldat endormi et laisse sa présence apaisante le calmer.

Il entend soudain un soupir alors que son voisin, son seul vrai allié, commence à se réveiller. L’anglais ouvre finalement les yeux et s’assoit. Il croise les yeux du soldat français et ce dernier pense que ce regard est capable de le faire fondre. Le jeune homme a l’air encore envahi par le sommeil et toute trace de cauchemar semble évaporée lorsqu’il lui sourit gentiment.

De l’autre côté de la table, le deuxième anglais s’esclaffe. Il dit quelque chose d’un ton lourd de reproche que le français ne comprend pas. Son voisin de banquette répond d’une voix calme. Les deux semblent argumenter. Le français observe leur échange tout en essayant d’interpréter leur gestuelle. Le soldat en face de lui a les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le menton haut. A côté de lui, le garçon aux cheveux bruns est légèrement penché en avant, ses deux coudes reposant sur la table. L’autre relève finalement le menton encore plus haut, jauge le français et dit une dernière chose d’un air assuré. Cela sonne comme une sorte de défi.

A côté de lui, l’anglais laisse échapper un soupir et se tourne vers lui avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il lève un sourcil interrogateur et lui pose une question, sa tête est légèrement penchée sur le côté alors qu’un flot de mots étrangers s’échappent de sa bouche. Le français reste silencieux et se contente de capter le regard de son interlocuteur, espérant pouvoir y rester plongé indéfiniment : il trouve dans cet échange une source d’apaisement qu’il n’a pas ressenti depuis le début de la guerre.  
Le garçon en face d’eux laisse à nouveau échapper un rire moqueur et secoue la tête d’un air désabusé. Il se lève brusquement et son geste fait sursauter le français qui redoute un autre interrogatoire musclé comme celui qui a eu lieu à Dunkerque. L’autre remarque son trouble et lève les mains d’un geste rassurant. Le français comprend son intention et essaie de se calmer.  
L’anglais interpelle un inconnu sur le quai de la gare et mime à travers la vitre l’action d’écrire sur un carnet. La personne lui tend un crayon et un bout de papier. Une fois rassit, il place la feuille sur la table, son stylo reste un instant immobile alors qu’il dévisage le français, puis il commence à écrire.

"A - L - E - X"

"Al-ex," articule-il soigneusement tout en regardant le français. Il tapote sa poitrine avec la main d’un geste convaincu. Il donne ensuite le papier et le crayon à son compatriote, qui se met lui aussi à écrire.

"T - O - M - M - Y"

"Tommy," dit-il gentiment.

Tommy. C’est un nom qui lui va parfaitement. Le français le mémorise immédiatement et le répète en boucle dans sa tête pour se familiariser avec sa prononciation. Même s’il vient de l’apprendre à l’instant, il a l’impression que « Tommy » est un nom qu’il a toujours connu.   
Quand la feuille et le stylo lui sont passés à son tour, il sait exactement ce qu’il doit écrire.

"L - É - O - N"

"Léon," dit-il. Et c’est la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines qu’il parle avec autant de confiance. 

"Léon," articule Tommy avec un léger sourire. Il a les yeux qui pétillent. Il répète le prénom une deuxième fois, laissant le « L » rouler doucement sur sa langue et Léon se sent rougir violement.   
Il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à écouter Tommy prononcer son prénom. Il veut que Tommy le répète encore et encore. Il veut l’entendre le murmurer alors qu’ils sont seuls tous les deux, entre deux gémissements. Léon laisse ses pensées dériver jusqu’à ce qu’un poids sur son épaule et une main légère sur son bras le ramènent brusquement à la réalité. Il se rend alors compte que Tommy s’est à nouveau endormi, sa tête reposant doucement sur son épaule droite. Il se fige immédiatement et essaie de ne pas trop bouger afin d’éviter de réveiller l’autre garçon.

Alex, après avoir remarqué les joues toujours rosies de Léon, se met à rire. Le français essaie de comprendre la source de son hilarité mais l’anglais se contente de lui adresser un clin d’œil entendu.  
« Il sait » réalise finalement Léon. Mais bizarrement, cela ne l’inquiète pas. En fait, savoir que d’autres personnes connaissent ses deux plus grands secrets le soulage en quelque sorte. Il sourit à Alex et hausse nonchalamment son épaule libre. Cela a pour effet de faire rire à nouveau son compagnon.

Il laisse son regard se poser sur le garçon endormi sur son épaule. Il étudie minutieusement son visage et réalise que c’est la première fois qu’il le voit complètement détendu. Léon laisse échapper une longue exhalation, comme s’il n’avait pas vraiment respiré depuis le moment où Tommy l’a trouvé en train d’enterrer Gibson.  
En regardant Tommy, Léon se sent assez fort pour faire face à toute l’armée allemande. Il le ferait, si cela pouvait permettre à Tommy d’être libéré pour toujours de ses cauchemars. Satisfait et inexorablement conquis, Léon ferme les yeux et laisse le sommeil l’envahir.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l’auteur : C’est ma première fanfic ! lol. Je ne suis pas certaine du résultat mais je voulais absolument écrire quelque chose sur Gibson ! Je remercie @kerbella rencontrée sur tumblr qui m’a donné l’idée de Léon pour le nom de Gibson! C’est le nom que j’utiliserais pour mes futures histoires, si d’aventure j’en écris d’autres. Merci d’avoir pris le temps de lire
> 
> Note du traducteur : Traduction en français de la première fanfiction de mon amie Tumblr Seventysictyniner. C'est mon premier travail de traduction et ce n'est malheureusement pas parfait, veuillez m'excuser pour les incohérences de traduction qui peuvent encore subsister. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette lecture!


End file.
